Dead Men Tells No Tales
by Charger69
Summary: Post AWE Au. Three years since the defeat of the East India Trading Company. Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen is once again dragged into war.
1. Prologue

_**A.N/ don't own anything beside the plot.**_

_**Summary Post AWE Au. Three years since the defeat of the East India Trading Company. Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen is once again dragged into war.**_

_Prologue _

_How long had it been since I had seen her last. It had been nine months, three weeks, four days, ten hours, twenty five minutes and forty eight seconds since I had seen her last. It was nearing dawn in the mortal world. Here it was just on sunset._

_It would take many more months of work to clean up the mess that Jones had left me. Only three of the original crew had passed onto the other side since I had taken over captaincy of the Dutchmen from Jones. _

_I busied myself with the task at hand and tried in vain as I might to ignore the aching void in my soul and heart even though it was locked away in the chest.__I stared out at the dimness of the horizon; I felt a hand on my shoulder._

_I turned to face my father and first mate. I forced a smile to tell him that I was fine, which I was far from. Every day was a struggle not to abandon my duties; if I did it would far more destructive than anything I would ever witness._

_"I'm sure it easy not easy on her either lad" My father said patting me on the shoulder; I didn't look at him I just continued to stare out at the dimness of the horizon. I walked down on to the main deck and down below to the ship hold in search of a bottle rum._

_**Author's Note I am continuing on with Port Royal High. also Will is somewhat out of character for this story. Rated M for violence and what not. **  
_


	2. Chapter 1

_**A.N/ don't own anything beside the plot.**_

_**Summary Post AWE Au. Three years since the defeat of the East India Trading Company. Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen is once again dragged into war.**_

Chapter 1

For Pirate King Elizabeth Turner today was one of grate joy and sadness combined. She had lost her husband to the Flying Dutchmen for a decade. But after that one day that they had together Will had left her a gift.

They're son William Weatherby Turner the third or Liam as he liked to be called. Even at the age of two Liam had a knack for getting in to trouble. Elizabeth had almost killed Jack Sparrow not a week ago when he had decided to give the boy a bottle of rum.

God help Sparrow if Will found out. There would be no telling what Will would do if discovered what Sparrow had given to his son. The worst thing Elizabeth could think that Will would do would be to send Jack back to the locker.

Elizabeth looked up at night sky she wondered Will was looking at the same star but it was day time over there.

It was well past dawn when I walked out onto the deck of the Dutchmen the crew went about their duties without question thankfully. The two or three bottles of rum I had consumed. My head was pounding like a thousand blacksmith were striking their avails at the same time.

I groaned and held my head in my hands as I walked up to the helm were my father was at the wheel of the Dutchmen.

"How the head Capt." Adams a new member of the crew joked as he tied off some rigging near the helm of the Dutchmen I sent him a look that told him how my head felt at the precious moment

"Will are you alright son. Rum's never had an effect on you before since you became Captain" Bootstrap said looking over at me.

I though back over the last three years. He was right rum never had that much of an effect on me since I had become captain of the Dutchmen.

"Capt. Calypso is here and is asking for you" Urchin or Evan that was his real name said approaching the helm.

I only nodded in reply and walked towards the direction that Urchin had pointed to where Calypso was waiting for me.

"Capt. Turner yu ave served me well thse past few years ave yu not" Calypso smiled turning around to face me.

"Aye I would think I've done my job as you asked me to" I said, she had more than once in the last three years to tried corrupt me. I had told her every time I wasn't interested and was going to do my job and when the ten years was up I would return to my wife whom that I loved with all my heart.

"I and the heather gods have decided that you ave payed your debt to us and so you are free" She said simply placing her right hand on my chest right over my scar. I felt a jolt of pain go through me.

"I still have another seven years to go" I protested for the first time in three years I could feel my heart beating in my chest strongly.

"Yu've done yur duty without question. And for that we have released from the curse" Calypso or Tia Dalam said beginning to walk away.

"What of the Dutchmen" I said, even in the last three years I had been her captain the Dutchmen had a way growing on you. I had become attached to her like Jones had.

"She is yours to keep" Was Calypso said before disappearing back to where she had come from.

I stood there motionless for a few minutes staring out the sea. Early this morning I thought I was just facing another day in hell.

I walked back to the helm. I leaned against the railing staring into the ocean.

"You alright Will" I turned to face my father, I merely nodded in reply. I was still trying to wrap my head around the idea I was free to return to the woman I loved. Maybe she had moved not that I blamed her for that. Ten years was a long time to wait for someone.

"Do think she's moved on Da" I asked turning back to staring down at the ocean below the ship.

"Will honestly I don't think Elizabeth would ever be able to move on without you. From the brief time that I spoke with her, I know in my heart that she would wait wither it was ten years or eternity she would wait for you to the darkest pit of hell she would follow you because she loves you. Son why would you ever doubt that she loves you" My father said placing a hand on my shoulder before taking the wheel from Jimmy Legs.

"It's not that I doubt her love for me Da. It's just that maybe she's moved on with her life and I wouldn't blame for that." I said not looking at my father something had caught my attention on the horizon it was a ship and it was approaching at a steady speed on the starboard side of the Dutchmen.

"What brought this on son? What did Calypso say to you when she was here on the Dutchmen? "My father asked. This time I turned to face him.

"She released from the Dutchmen" I said turning back around pulling my spyglass out from my coat pocket.

"Will what do you mean she released from the Dutchmen." My father asked looking out to the horizon at the ship that was. I had seen the ship before. It was Blackbeard's ship the Queen Anne's Revenge. It had been about a year ago I had seen it.

"She released me from the curse all she said was I had done my duty and the Dutchmen was mine to keep "I said looking towards the helm of the Queen Anne's Revenge. Blackbeard didn't stand at the helm but Barbossa.

"Run light canvas and drop anchor." I yelled to the crew below. They all looked at me weirdly. "Either that or one week in the brig for each man with no rum for a month" I growled at them the jumped to attention and soon the Queen Anne's Revenge pulled alongside the Dutchmen and dropped its anchor as well.

The gangplank was dropped between the two ships. Barbossa crossed the gangplank to the main deck of the Dutchmen. I was shocked to find he only had one leg. The other was a peg leg.

"Barbossa what do I owe the pleasure" I said sarcastically under my breath.

"Turner it's been a long time" He said taking in the scar on my neck from where the Portuguese had tried to hang me It had been two years ago.

"Not all that long Barbossa so tell me how is it that you came by the Queen Anne's Revenge anyway. I'm sure Blackbeard didn't give up just like that" I said clicking my fingers.

"Blackbeard's dead has been for the last six to nine months. Sparrow is looking for you to help him get the Pearl out of a bottle or something that and running from Blackbeard's daughter Anglican" Barbossa said explaining how it was he become captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge.

"Angelica Teach now that's interesting" I said half muttering to my self-from he strange look Barbossa gave me he must have heard what I had said.

"How in Davy bloody Jones Locker do you know her Turner" Barbossa stared at me wide eyed at the possibility of knowing Edward 'Blackbeard' Teache's daughter

"She saved my life two years ago when the Portuguese tried to hang me after I wouldn't tell them the location of the chest" I said explaining to Barbossa how it was that I knew Angelica

"The Brethren Court is meeting in four months at Ship Wreck Cove" Barbossa said simply and was about to walk away.

"Is she still Pirate King" I asked Barbossa nodded in a reply of yes.

Barbossa walked over the gangplank back to his own ship. Soon she was gone from sight. It was hours later. It was just on dusk or sunset.

"Capt. Man overboard on the portside. "Broondjongen yelled from the crow's nest. I looked over the railing of the Dutchmen. He was right a man was clinging to a piece of drift wood.

"Pull him aboard" I yelled to the crew. Soon the man was brought up on deck. I shoved some of the crew out of the way.

"Capt. He's badly wounded." Jimmy Legs said holding up the man's coat and showing a long and deep gash no doubt caused by a sword on the man's lower abdomen.

"Take him to my cabin. I'll tend to him. Mr Turner you're in charge while I tend to the injured man" I said looking at my father. He understood what I meant and told the crew to get back to their stations.

I grabbed my knife from my belt and cut the man's shirt. His right shoulder was black and blue. It had been dislocated. I picked up an old bible. I had not been believed in God for a number of years

**_AN any ideas who the injured man is. Also Stranger Tides took place two year after AWE in this story anyway ._**


	3. Chapter 2

_**A.N/ don't own anything beside the plot.**_

_**Summary Post AWE Au. Three years since the defeat of the East India Trading Company. Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen is once again dragged into war.**_

Chapter 2

It was hours later. I had managed to stop the bleeding and stich up the wound on his lower abdomen. I wiped the blood off my hands. I sat my desk overlooking charts for the quickest course to Shipwreck Cove.

It was early dawn when the dark clouds appeared on the horizon to the west. It would be a few hours before the storm hit.

"Capt. that man awake, but in a feverish sleep" Rodrigo, a man I would trust with my life over any of my old friends in Port Royal.

I nodded and handed the wheel over to Rodrigo as I went down to my quarters to tend to injured man.

I pushed open the door, Rodrigo was right the man was kicking about in his sleep. For some reason his wound had begun to bleed again.

I checked the stitching it had torn and the wound was bleeding again. I received a kick to the stomach. Someone had to hold him down while I quarterised the wound and restitched it. Getting to my feet I walked out to the deck.

"Morey and Driftwood get in here I need a hand" I yelled from the cabin door. Both men nodded and followed me without out a word to my cabin.

"Is this the man we pulled from the sea yesterday just on sunset" Morey asked, I only nodded as I put the poker in the fireplace. Grabbing my knife I cut the stitching with Morey and Driftwood holding down the man.

I grabbed the poker form the fireplace when it was glowing red hot. I held the poker to the wound. He screamed in pain as the poker burned the fresh blood running from the wound and skin around the wound. I handed the poker to Driftwood. Instead of stitching the wound I bandaged the wounded.

"Capt. is there anything else you need done" Morey asked from the cabin doorway I shook my head no.

I looked over the charts on my desk for a few hours. My cabin door opened Edward an old sailor whom had joined the Dutchmen's crew in my first year as captain.

"Capt. There something you should see." Edward said moving out of the way as I stood from my chair and followed him out on to the deck and up to the helm.

My father handed me the spyglass. I looked over in the direction of where my father had pointed. An island to the east of us.

"Hard to Port" I yelled to the crew, soon the anchor was dropped and a longboat was lowered. I, Bootstrap, Ratlin, Jimmy Legs and Moyer rowed ashore.

A woman of Spanish blood stood at the beach. It was Angelica a baby in her arms. It was a boy he looked to be only a few months old. How she had survived on an island be herself was beyond me. In some ways she reminded me of Elizabeth who was just as strong willed and stubborn.

"Will it's been a while" She said holding the sleeping baby in her arms.

"How was it you ended up on this island" I asked, we both knew the answer to that. It had been Sparrow that had dumped her on this island.

Nothing more was said as we rowed back to the Dutchmen. Once aboard the others went back to their duties while Angelica walked to my cabin.

"Here I'll take him if you want" I asked she only nodded in reply before handing me her son. He was unmistakably Sparrow's son.

"How did Swift get here" She asked looking at the wounded man lying in my bunk.

"We found him yesterday at sunset. How do you know him" I asked sitting at my desk with the baby in my arms.

"Swift was a prisoner aboard the Queen Anne's Revenge before Sparrow killed my father" Angelica snarled her anger flared at the mention of Sparrow's name.

"What did he do" I asked

"He gave my father the cup from the fountain that had no tear from a mermaid and the one with the tear to me" Angelica said looking at the charts on the desk.

"Jack can surprise you with the things that he does." I said, looking over at the injured man by the name of Swift.

"I will either kill him or castrate him I have not decided which" Angelica said looking over at the old organ that hadn't played since I had become captain of the Dutchmen.

It was almost dawn in Shipwreck Cove. The Empress was leaving for St Thomas an about a month sail from Shipwreck Cove. Captain Elizabeth Swann Turner stared out at the horizon. She had changed so much since she had left Port Royal four years ago.

She was no longer the naive girl she had been when she was kidnapped by Barbossa when he was captain of the Black Pearl.

Her family well former family would have cringed at the thought that she had grown up and married a pirate not only that but had become a pirate herself.

It was two hours later the sun was up and high in the sky. Tia Haung was at the wheel of the Empress.

"Ship Ho, on the starboard side" A crewmember yelled from the crow's nest of the Empress. It was a merchant ship easy prey for money and supplies.

I was looking over charts in my cabin. Angelica had settled into her own cabin. The man Swift was still in a feverish sleep.

"Capt. There's something you should see" The cabin door burst open as Jimmy Legs came into my cabin. I got to my feet and followed Jimmy out to the helm.

"Ship to the north it's the Empress is it not" My father asked pointing the direction of the two ships. He handed me a spyglass

"Aye it is. Run light canvas and hard to port" I said passing the spyglass back to my father.

On the Empress Elizabeth looked to the horizon she could see a ship to north of them. She would know that ship anywhere. Its weed sails where still the same as it had been three years ago when she had seen said ship sail away with her husband.

The passengers and crew of the merchant and passenger ship where starting to panic. The captain of the Red Maiden looked to the North there was a ship approaching as fast as the wind would carry her towards the Maiden. Another ship to the south was just as fast as the ship to the north of them was.

Thomas Swift a passenger aboard the Red Maiden watched as the two ships ran either side of the Red Maiden. Thomas ended fighting a member of the crew of one of the ships. He was tall and wore a dark green bandanna on his head.

I swung over to the merchant ship with some of the crew at the same time as the crew of the Empress. A man came at me with his cutlass drawn. I parried his first blow. I hit him in the face with my fist. I shoved him backwards with my foot.

He came back at me again. I disarmed him quickly. I looked over further up the deck. Elizabeth was fighting the captain of the merchant and passenger ship.

Elizabeth gave orders to crew to board the merchant and passenger ship. She had ended up fighting the captain of the ship.

I turned to see a crewmember of the merchant and passenger ship with a musket aiming for Elizabeth.

I cried out her name but no sound came from my throat. Time seemed to slow down. I fought my way to the helm. I pushed her to one side I grunted as the bullet cut though the flesh of my right shoulder.

I fought with my other arm quickly disarming the captain. Blood was seeping from the wound on my shoulder as I fought alongside the crew of the Dutchmen and the Empress. It was ten or twenty minutes later the crew of the merchant and passenger ship surrendered.

Both crews searched the ship for money or anything of value and supplies. They started to search the passengers and crewmembers for anything of value. The man I hard-fought when I had landed on the deck of the merchant and passenger ship looked familiar.

He looked like the injured man on the Dutchmen. Even he had seemed familiar as well.

"What's your name" I asked speaking to the man.

"Thomas Swift why should that concern you pirate" Thomas said looking at me with hardened eyes. Swift that name was so bloody familiar I couldn't figure out where I knew that name from.

"Your mother wasn't Rose Turner was it" I asked, it had been my aunt on my father's side. I hadn't seen my aunt since my mother had died when I was elven leaving behind my little brother I hadn't seen for over ten years.

"It was her maiden name why" Thomas asked looking at me oddly.

"My names Will Turner my aunt on my father side was Rose Swift she had two sons both younger than me" I said, Thomas's eyes widened in shock that I was his long lost cousin.

"My uncle I was told died at sea when I was just a boy. Me and Philip where raised along with our younger cousin Luke." Thomas said looking me over. He noticed the scar on my chest and neck.

"How is Luke, he was only three when I left England fourteen years ago." I said I had though many times of going back to England to find Luke.

"He was traveling with me to Port Royal to find Philip who is now a missionary. How is it that you became a pirate Will" Thomas asked they were only a few of the many questions he had for me.

"Capt. look what we found in the brig" Santo said shoving a thin seventeen year old boy. He had my mother's dark blue eyes and dark blonde hair.

"Release him Santo he and Mr Swift will be accompanying us back to the Dutchmen" I said Santo released Luke.

Once back aboard the Dutchmen I was accompanied to my cabin by Thomas and Luke. Angelica was in my cabin tending to Phillip who was now awake.

"Hello brother" Thomas said looking at his brother. Phillip looked at his brother then to Luke.

"Thomas what are you and Luke doing here" Phillip asked trying to sit up. He was probley well enough to be moved to another cabin.

"When we did not hear from you for almost six months we bartered a passage to the Caribbean to look for you not only did we find you but you remember Will Luke's older brother who left England after Aunt Emma died" Thomas said, both Luke and Phillip where shocked and turned to look at me.

Luke's face turned from shock to anger. He said nothing as he stormed out of the cabin slamming the door behind him. I sat down at my desk and looked over maps and charts. Soon enough Thomas, Phillip and Angelica left my cabin and went to their own cabins.

I ignored the pain in my right shoulder from the bullet wound. A knock on my cabin door. I ignored it and pulled a bottle of rum from one of the desk draws. I pulled the cork from the bottle before taking a long swing of the bottle.

The cabin door opened. I didn't look up from the map I was looking over. I heard someone clear their throat. I wasn't a male it was a female. I looked up to look into a pair of familiar eyes that I hadn't looked into since that day I had left her on that beach.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A.N/ don't own anything beside the plot.**_

_**Summary Post AWE Au. Three years since the defeat of the East India Trading Company. Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen is once again dragged into war.**_

Chapter 3

"Ah god dame it woman are you trying dig out my shoulder blade as well as the musket ball" I grunted in pain as Elizabeth dug around in the wound to find the bullet.

"Well unless you want the wound to become infected. So stop squirming" She growled back at me. What was she trying to dig for gold or something?

I grunted in pain again as she pulled the musket ball from my shoulder and poured the rum over the wound. With the wound stitched and bandaged she kissed the back of my neck. I turned to face her.

"Will "Was she said before I kissed her for the first time in three years. Our tongues battling for control. I got to my feet and backed her up against the cabin wall. I pulled away at the sound of thunder clapping and lighting crackling thought the sky.

The crew would be too busy with the storm to come into my cabin plus I had locked the cabin door not long after Elizabeth had come into my cabin. She ran her hands over my board shoulders. All thoughts about the crew forgotten.

Elizabeth had been digging out the bullet from his shoulder one moment then the next he had her backed up against the cabin wall. His strained erection could easily be felt against her stomach. It seemed in the last three years his manhood had grown larger.

She ran her hands along his broad shoulders being careful of his wounded shoulder. She traced the whip marks on his back. Elizabeth had never asked about the scar on his neck that looked like it had come from a noose.

My bandanna was the first thing to hit the floor. My shirt was draped over the chair at my desk. I kicked off my boots the landed with a thud. I pulled my lips away from hers and kissed my way down her neck.

Her breath was hitched in her throat. In the last three years his muscle had gotten bigger. She caught sight of the tattoo on her husband's upper arm on his right arm. It was a torn Jolly Rodger with a skull and two swords either side, a rose was wrapped around the the skull and the swords. Something was writing in Spanish under the Jolly Rodger.

I felt her run her hands down my back. New scars riddled my body in the last three years. What had been left of the skin on my back from the Portuguese boson had scared. Elizabeth must have seen my tattoo on my right arm. She said nothing about it.

My hands ran under neither her shirt. No doubt she could feel my hardened manhood bulging through my breeches. I grunted through clinched teeth as she merciless rubbed her hand against my strained erection.

I pulled my dagger from its scabbard she looked me in the eyes with a slight fear. Her shirt was cut right down the front. Was it me or had her breast gotten larger since the last time I had seen her. What I thought to be scars where on either side of her stomach.

I looked at her confused as I ran my hand over the scars on her left side.

"Those scars or rather stretch marks are from having Liam" Elizabeth said looking me in the eyes as my eyes widened. That one day we had spent together I had conceived a child with her. I had so many questions running through my head.

There was time for questions later. I kissed my way down her neck. I found the new weak spots on her neck. I back her towards my bunk. I had changed the sheets on the bed after Phillip had been shown to his own cabin.

I kissed my way down her neck again this time going further down. Kissing my way down her stomach. My fully grown beard scratching against her skin. I heard her suck in a breath as I kissed my way back up her breasts.

I took a nipple into my mouth I lightly nipped at it. I chuckled to myself as her nails dug into my back. I moved onto the next one. Once it had hardened like the other one. I kissed her our tongues once again battling for control.

Elizabeth lay there almost powerless how he had such an effect on her body she would never know. Maybe it was because of his immortality she didn't know. What was strange was she could feel and hear his heart beating in his chest. Was it a figure of her imagination she would never know nor did she care.

I kissed my way down her body stopping at her trousers I looked up at her silently asking her permission. I pulled them down past her hips she kicked them down the rest of the way. Her hips where wider due to carrying Liam for those nine months.

I leaned forward and kissed her with so much more passion it was more than passion. It was love that was deeper than what I had felt for her four or five years ago even three years ago. As they say absent makes the heart grow founder. I didn't know if the saying was true. But another saying came to mind if a love is strong enough it can survive anything even death its self.

She looked pointing down at my trouser the only bit of clothing left. I stood up and removed them. Her eyes wondered over my body.

Elizabeth looked over her husband's body. He was what they called a Greek hero in the stories she had read when she was younger. Remove the scars and pirate life style he was still the same sweet caring blacksmith she had first fallen in love with.

But the man that Will had become was the man that could make her blood boil with desire for him and only him. There was much that Elizabeth regretted doing was hurting Will when she had kissed Jack to trick him into shackling him to the mast and not telling the man that she loved.

She knew that even after Will had forgiven her he was still so what hurt at the fact that she thought she could not trust him enough to tell him the truth. But he had found out from Jack who it had been that had left Jack to the Kraken.

None of that mattered now it was in the past. I knew she still felt a little guilty for lying to me about leaving Jack to the Kraken but I had hurt her as well believing that she was in love with Jack. I didn't know what the bloody hell I had been thinking back then. Not only that but the whole deal with Sao Fang and then Becket and Jones and the whole issue with releasing my father from the Dutchmen.

The naïve blacksmith she had fallen in love with was gone. I was no longer that man. Though some things remained of that man where left. I didn't fear death. I didn't look at the world in the same way I had four or five years ago.

I could sometimes be cold hearted towards people my time on the Dutchmen was cause of that. I was hardly the man I was three years ago.

Pulling myself from my thoughts by her digging her nails into my back telling me that I was making her impatient. I pushed myself into her. I trusted in and out of her at a slow pace first then deeper. Her nails still digging into my back. Hard enough that it cut the skin and was bleeding not that I cared.

I could feel my release creeping up on me. The sound of the rain pelting the deck of the Dutchmen and the thunder and lightning drowned out the sounds coming from my cabin. I pushed myself up on to a forty five degree angle.

Her release had coming down on her like a forty foot wave. I could only last so long. My arms gave out on me. I collapsed on top of her I pushed myself up far enough so that I was crushing her. My release followed soon after.

We both fell asleep soon after. I woke at the sound thunder clapping in the distance. The storm must have past. I kissed the top of her head before getting to me feet. I pulled on my trousers and boots before finding me shirt where I had left it and my bandana.

I walked on to the deck. There was some damage to one of the sails. One of the crew had a broken leg after throw from the top of the mast and landing on deck. I walked up to the helm where my father was at the wheel. The Empress was behind the Dutchmen.

"Does she know that Calypso released you form the curse. " My father asked as I leaned against the railing of the helm.

"No I haven't told her yet. But no doubt she would have figured out when she could feel or hear my heart beating" I said turning to look out at the horizon.

"Have you seen any of our gustiest" I asked after about ten minutes have been staring out at the ocean.

"Your cousins are their cabins as for Luke he's in cargo hold drowning his sorrows or rather anger in rum" My father said handing the wheel over to Evans.

I nodded and walked down on to the deck and headed below decks. I found the rum hold quite easy I knew the path to rum hold like the back of my hand.

From the looks of it Luke was on fourth or fifth rum bottle. He was going to be paying for it badly tomorrow or if not earlier.

"Luke you might want to slow down on the rum" I said Luke was drunk as anything swayed to and throe to look in my direction.

"You don't get to tell me what the bloody hell to do brother" he said his words slurred. I sighed and moved forward and quickly grabbed the half empty bottle of rum from him. I placed on the table next to the four other empty bottles of rum.

"I'm only trying to look out for you" I said it was no use he was so drunk that he wouldn't even remember the bloody conversation anyway.

"Look out for me. I haven't seen you in over ten years and all you can say I'm trying to look out for you Luke" He said somewhat sobering up quicker than I had expected.

"You think my life has been a bloody walk in park Luke then you know a dame thing about me or what I've been through" I snarled at him. His expression also hardened like mine.

"Where were you when I needed you must you just abandoned me like father did" Luke said stumbling forward and trying to hit me.

He fell over his own feet. He was out cold from hitting his head on floor. I grunted as I lifted him over my shoulder. I walked up the stairs from the rum and ship hold. I kicked open his door before dumping him on the bed.

I shut the door and walked back up on to the deck. It wasn't going to be easy to mend the burnt bridges between me and Luke not only that but him and my father as well

**AN Thanks to Smith who gave me the ideas for this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 4

_**A.N/ don't own anything beside the plot.**_

_**Summary Post AWE Au. Three years since the defeat of the East India Trading Company. Captain Will Turner of the Flying Dutchmen is once again dragged into war.**_

Chapter 4

Elizabeth woke alone in the captain's cabin on the Flying Dutchmen. Her husband was nowhere to be found in the cabin. It was almost on dusk I was on night watch for the night.

Thomas had come up from below decks about an hour ago. He was standing at the bow of the Dutchmen. My father was helping the crew replace the second broken sail. I heard footsteps coming towards the helm.

I looked up at Angelica. She offered to take over steering the Dutchmen. I said nothing and handed over the wheel to her. I bumped into something or someone rather. Elizabeth's eyes travelled to the helm to where Angelica was standing at the wheel.

She gave me a look as if to say who that woman was that was standing at the wheel of the Dutchmen. I sent her a look saying we would talk about it later. I walked off to the bow where Thomas was standing.

I stood to his right staring out at the ocean. Thomas said nothing as we stood there in silence. The silence was broken by a crashing sound coming from below decks. It was one guess who it was.

Luke came up the stairs. His eyes hardened when he spotted me. I sighed and walked over in his direction.

"Will we need a hand up here" I looked up to the top of the mast. My father was having some trouble replacing the damaged sail.

I said nothing as I climbed up the rigging to the top of the mast. With the new sail in place. I jumped from the top of the mast and landed on deck.

I headed in the direction of Luke who stood at the bow of the Dutchmen.

"So are you going to keep acting like a child Luke and ignore me" I said leaning against the railing opposite of Luke.

"You haven't given a dame about me in the last fourteen years why start now" Luke said with his back to me.

"You think my life been easy Luke that's where your wrong you think I choose to become captain of Dutchmen I had no choice in the matter" I said this time he turned to face me.

"Where you when I needed my brother most. You were never there during the last fourteen years of my life so don't start to actual give dame about when you never did" Luke said shoving me back into the railing.

I snapped or something inside me snapped. I hit him square in the jaw I didn't hear the bone break. He lost his footing and fell back onto the deck of the Dutchmen.

Luke got his feet and rubbed his now swollen jaw. I stood there my jaw set hard.

"If you're going to fight not doing in front of ladies would be a good idea." My father said followed by Thomas.

"Stay out of this old man this is between me and him" Luke said ready to go another round with me.

"You listen here Lucas Samuel Turner. I anit been part of your life at all but I'm still your father boy. Don't blame your brother for things he had no control of over and another thing your mother would turn in her grave to see her two boys fightin like this" Our father said his anger flaring at Luke behaving the way he was.

"So what if your my father you abandoned me just like he did" Luke said there was feeling of resentment towards both me and Bootstrap.

"You know nothing of the hell that me or your brother has seen and been through in the last fourteen years" My father said his anger flaring more than it had before.

"Will" We all looked over as Elizabeth came towards us. Luke saw that look we shared between Elizabeth and me.

"Whore" I heard Luke mutter under his breath. Red hot rage or anger boiled to the surface from deep inside me I slammed him against the mast at the bow of the Dutchmen.

"Call her that again and you're a dead man is that clear Luke" I said my hands at his throat. Luke only nodded due to my tight grip on his throat.

"Will let him go" Elizabeth said placing a hand on my forearm. I let go of him. He slides down the mast to the deck trying to catch his breath.

Thomas and Elizabeth where both in shock at what they had just seen me do. I had a dark side to me that had not been there five or three years ago. I had grown wiser to the ways of the world. The world was a cruel and harsh place it was not all sunshine and rainbows it was far from that.

Thomas helped Luke to his feet. I walked away from the bow of the Dutchmen. I shut my cabin door behind me. I found the bottle of rum I kept in my desk. Pulling the cork from the bottle I gulped down almost half the bottle.

The door to my cabin opened. I didn't look up to see who it was.

"Will what all of hell has happened to you" Elizabeth asked, I looked up and set the bottle on the desk.

"Elizabeth I'm not the same man I was three years ago or five years ago. I never am going to be that man again. I've changed because I see how the world really is a cold and unforgiving place" I said walking towards her.

"I understand that Will but how you treated your brother before. And why didn't you tell me you had a brother or a family back in England" Elizabeth said as she flinched at my hand touching her cheek. I turned away to look at wall of the cabin

"They aren't my family anymore Elizabeth in the fourteen years since I left England until I saw them again yesterday not once have they tried to get into contact with me or try to find me either." I replied darkly turning to face her, she took a step back when she saw the anger burning in my eyes.

"Capt. you should come and look at this" A crewmember shouted from the deck. I walked onto the deck. I was handed a spyglass from Ratlin.

"It's the Peregrino da Alvorada," I said lowering the spyglass it had been the ship that had captured me two years ago.

"What that's the ship that captured you two years ago" Rodrigo asked as I nodded an answer of yes, Elizabeth looked at me with a worried look on her face.

"Aye all hands stand by at their stations until I give further orders. " I yelled to the crew. Crewmembers scrambled to their station. A well-disciplined crew worked better then an undisciplined crew.

"Will is there anything that we can do" I turned to face Thomas and a reluctant Luke. I turned back to look out to portside of the Dutchmen the Peregrino da Alvorada was sailing with wind which was blowing at about twenty to fifteen knots.

"Arm yourselves and help the crew prepare for battle." I ordered, the flag was being raised. The crew waited for my signal to start firing on the Peregrino Da Alvorada__


End file.
